Those Cute Little Moments
by woahmondler
Summary: This is a series of Mondler oneshots set in season 5. WARNING: 100% Pure Fluff. R&R
1. The Wrestling Match

**Hey! So this is a series with like no meaning. It's a series of Mondler oneshots all set in season 5. Each chapter I'll say what episode it takes place in or between which episodes. Every chapter starts fresh, they don't continue from the last chapter. So I hope you enjoy this series of pure Mondler fluff.**

 ** _The Wrestling Match: Set Between TOW The Girl Who Hits Joey and TOW The Cop_**

Everyone had just eaten dinner at Monica's apartment and Joey, Ross, Phoebe and Rachel just left for a movie. Chandler had made up a lie not to go and just went back to his apartment. Monica was standing on her counter trying to get something down from the top shelf of a cabinet when Chandler walked in.

"Hey! What are you doing back here?" Monica said turning her head to see who had walked in.

"I missed you." He said walking over to the counter.

"You left 2 minutes ago." She laughed.

"So? Do you have a problem with that?" He said smiling.

"No I guess not." She said teasingly.

"Good, so what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to get this cloth down from up here. Got it!"

"Good, that means I can do this." He grabbed her legs and made sure he caught her back, so he ended up holding her. She screamed a little.

They just stared at each other for a second before she said, "Wow, I didn't know you were this strong."

"Well, I have to admit I am pretty impressve."

"Haha, I'll make you a bet I could kick your ass."

"Oh really?"

"Uh, ya!"

Chandler ran over to the living room, still carrying Monica. She couldn't stop laughing at how cute he was being.

"So, still think you could kick my ass?"

"Yes I do, considering your defense was running!"

"Well, I'll make you a bet I could kick your ass."

She laughed. "Are you sure about that."

"Yes, Im pretty sure." At that moment she lunged at him and kissed him passionately while he was still holding her.

She pulled back and said, "Are you still sure?"

"Cheater!"

"So, how about we put this to the test."

He rolled his eyes and asked, "How exactly?"

"Ummm...WE COULD WRESTLE!"

He put her down and said, "Okay, Mon. I love you and you know that, and you also know how competitive you get. And when I win I don't want us getting into a stupid fight about this."

"I'M NOT THAT BAD!' He looked at her. "I mean...I'm not that bad." She said quieter.

"Really? Do you remember what happened three years ago on Thanksgiving?"

"I kinda trampled you." She said and looked down.

"My point."

"Whatever, I don't really care." She lunged at him and trampled him to the ground, so she was laying on top of him. "Still think you can kick my ass?"

"Yes actually."

"Really, because to me it looks like-, Woah!" He spinned her around so he was now on top of her.

"Ya, I'd say I'm pretty sure." He said smirking at her.

"Really because I think," She tried spinning him back around but he wasn't budging. Instead, he grabbed both of her wrists and held them down to the ground.

"What was that you thought?"

"DAMNIT! I DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE THIS STRONG!"

"See Mon, your getting competitive. Are we gonna get into a fight about this?"

She took a breath and said, "No were not. You know what, I guess it's kinda fun having a boyfriend who's stronger than me." She smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss.

"Good! I love you."

"I love you too! You wanna know something else."

"What?"

"I couldn't be more turned on right now." She said and smirked.

"Well why don't we do something about that." He said and leaned down to kiss her.

 **Did you like this. Please review! New chapters coming soon!**


	2. The We Were On A Break Debate

**Yeah! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **The We Were On A Break Debate: Set Between TOW All The Thanksgivings and TOW Ross' Sandwich**_

Chandler and Monica were just coming back from a date at the movies. Rachel was out on a date so they had the place to themselves. On the way home from the movies somehow Ross and Rachel's whole 'we were on a break' thing had come up.

"How could you possibly think that they were on a break!" Monica said as they both walked into her apartment.

"Because, Rachel clearly asked when she walked into his apartment the next morning, "'Can I be your girlfriend again?"'

She stuttered trying to figure out something to say. "Umm. Well.."

"Can't think of a comeback?"

"Actually I can." She said smiling at him.

"Oh really? What is it then?"

"This." She ran up to him and kissed him. After about a minute she pulled back.

"So, what were you saying?" She asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"I was saying...Umm...OH RIGHT! Ha, guess your little plan didn't work as well as you thought it would...kinda."

"Dammnit!"

"Anyways, what's your reasoning for why they weren't on a break?" He said while they were both walking over to her couch.

"My reason is that they never actually CLARIFIED it! I mean she just said maybe we should take a break and he left. He never actually said, ya why don't we take a break."

"But still! She even said during their fight that they were on a break. I mean you were there, listening with us!"

"Ya but..." She was stuttering again. She decided she would just go back to her earlier method. She went back to try and kiss him but he broke it within 5 seconds.

"HEY! You can't do that. You know how hot you are and you know how big of an effect that has on me!" He said getting up.

"Yes, I do know how big of an effect it has on you and THAT'S why I did it."

"Okay, we're getting into a whole other thing. The point is THEY WERE ON A BREAK!"

"Oh my god! That is so NOT true!"

He paused and just stood smiling at her.

"What? Why are you smiling like an idiot now?" She asked still slightly screaming.

"Just thinking about how adorable you are right now."

"Why? Is this your way of trying to distract me because it's not working."

"No, Im not trying to distract you. Even though I probably should've done that."

"Well, than why are you smiling?"

"Do you seriously not realize what you just said a minute ago?"

"Yes I know what I said. I said that is so...Ohhhhh." Now she was smiling like an idiot. "I guess your rubbing off on me."

"Well, I mean I'm okay with it. In my opinion it actually makes you 10 times cuter than you already are."

She couldn't stop smiling. "Wow, now I'm the one smiling like an idiot."

He walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "So, do you even remember what we were fighting about?"

"Yes, but to be honest with you, I don't really care right now."

"Wow, that is so unlike Monica. You know you gave up really fast. Are you sure your gonna let me win this fight?"

"Just shut up and kiss me before I kick your ass."

"Okay, if you say so."

Did **you guys like that? Was that good? Please leave a review! Update soon.**


	3. The One After The 'I Love You's'

**So far it seems like you guys are enjoying this! Also make sure if you have any suggestions to leave them in the reviews I would love to try and write them. Ok hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **The One After The 'I Love You's'- Set right after TOW Everybody Finds Out**_

"So how are you guys gonna tell Ross?" Phoebe asked.

They both looked at each other wide eyed. They hadn't really thought about how exactly they would tell him. All they knew was that he would probably kill them.

"Um, to tell you the truth we have no clue. I mean we do know one thing though." Chandler said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"That he's going to kill me." Chandler said nervously.

"Chandler he's not going to kill you." Monica said slightly laughing.

"REALLY! Do you not remember the whole sandwich incident?" He said panicking.

"Yes I remember it. But he's not going to because I won't let him." She said smiling up at him.

"Thats true. I mean you are freakishly strong." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"Aw, you guys are so cute!" Phoebe exclaimed jumping up and down.

When they heard that they pulled away suddenly realizing they had an audience.

"Okay, guys now seriously we want to know EVERYTHING!" Rachel said dragging them over to the chairs and barstools.

"Rach, its a pretty long story I mean we've been dating for 6 months." Monica told her.

"YOU"VE BEEN DATING FOR SIX MONTHS!" Rachel said angrily.

Monica's eyes widen suddenly remembering that Rachel didn't know that one little detail. "What! No." She said fake laughing.

"Ugh whatever. I'll be mad at you later." Rachel said shrugging it off.

"But seriously guys we want to know everything from the beginning." Phoebe said.

Chandler looked at Monica and rolled his eyes. Monica just mouthed I know back to him.

"UGH! Guys, I know everything, can I go?" Joey said clearly annoyed.

"Okay sure whatever." Rachel said without turning away and just waving him off.

Chandler suddenly thought of an idea and said, "Actually guys you know what. We'll tell you everything but let's go down to the coffee house and do it. This way Joey can stay in his apartment and it's not like we're kicking him out of his own apartment."

"Okay sure!" Phoebe said. "Just let us go and grab our coats." Phoebe, Joey and Rachel walked out of the apartment.

"I thought you were annoyed? Why'd you do that." Monica asked.

"Look here's the plan. We're gonna go down half way down the stairs and I'm gonna count to three. When I get to three you and me run back up here and run into your apartment, lock the door, and we'll have some time alone." He said as fast as he could worried that they would come back into the apartment.

Monica just smiled and kissed him fast. "And this is one of the reasons I love you!" At that moment Rachel and Phoebe walked back into the apartment.

"Okay ready?" Rachel asked.

"Ya sure let's go." Chandler said opening up the door for them. Monica and Chandler made sure Phoebe and Rachel walked in front of them.

They were just about to walk down the stairs.

"Okay so we want to know where it happened." Rachel started.

"One" Chandler said quietly enough so only Monica could hear.

"How it happened." Phoebe added.

"Two" He said grabbing Monica's hand.

'And every little detail leading up to now!" Rachel finished.

"Three." He said and they both immediately turned around running up the stairs as fast as they could. They got to apartment 20 and Chandler opened the door. Monica darted inside and chandler followed closing the door with his foot. Monica ran back to lock it. They both stood there for a second out of breath.

"Finally we're alone." Monica said walking over to him.

"I know." He said jumping up and down.

"I can't believe it! We finally said our 'I love you's'!" She said excitedly.

"I know! I just wish all of our friends weren't there to see it."

"Ya, but it was still perfect."

"I'm glad you think so because I agree."

She looked down at her feet nervously before saying, "Hey can I...You know what never mind."

"No what is it."

"Nothing."

"You know I'm just gonna keep asking. Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell m-" He was cut off by Monica crashing her lips onto his. She pulled away after a minute. "Tell...me"

Monica just smiled proud of herself.

"Come on just tell me!"

"No!"

"Please" He said giving her a puppy dog look.

She smiled at him and said, "Your cute."

His face lighted up and said, "Does that mean you'll tell me!"

"Ugh, fine!"

"Okay what was it?"

"I was just wondering when did you realize...that you loved me?" You could hear in her voice she was still nervous.

"That's what you were so scared to ask me?" He said laughing

"Well ya. I just didn't want you to get all weird because it was related to commitment."

"Mon, I just told you I loved you. I think I'm done with that weird commitment thing."

"I guess your right. So tell me when."

"Okay, but only if you promise to tell me when you realized that you loved me."

"Deal!"

"Okay do you remember when we had gotten back from Atlantic City and we had that big fight."

"Ya?"

"Well do you remember when I walked back into your apartment and I thought we were over and you explained to me we weren't and that it was just a fight."

"Yes."

"Well thats when. When you explained that all I was thinking was that I loved you and that my goal from that point on was to never lose you and to do everything I could to make you happy."

"Oh my god! That's so sweet! I love that! I also love how it was that early."

"Okay, tell me when yours was?"

"Okay, well it was when we helping Ross pack up his apartment and he said something about when one of us gets married. And all I could think about was you. And then I realized what word triggered my thoughts of you and I realized then that I was in love."

"Oh my god I think that's even cute then mine!"

She smiled at him again. There was something about him that overtime she saw him she couldn't stop smiling. She then asked, "So can I ask one more question?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. I was still so confused on how YOU were going out with ME!."

"Thats ridiculous! I was thinking about why YOU would go out with ME!"

"What do you mean your perfect. Who wouldn't want you."

'Right back at ya. I never understood why you were never that good with women."

"This is why we're perfect for each other. Even with this type of stuff we feel the exact same way."

"We are perfect!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

 **Was that one good? Please review!**


	4. The One With All The Roses

_**The One With All The Roses: Set Between TOW The Cop and TOW Rachel's Inadvertent Kiss**_

It was the day before Chandler and Monica's 9 month anniversary and everyone except Monica was sitting in their usual spot in Central Perk.

"So, Chandler have any special plans for you and Monica's anniversary tomorrow?" Phoebe asked sitting back down on the couch with her coffee.

"Speaking of that. I need to ask you guys for some help for what I'm planning." He said to them.

"Ok what is it?" Ross asked.

"Well, around 6 I need you guys to help me set something up on the roof."

"On the roof?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yes on the roof." He said.

"Well what is it we're going to be setting up?" Joey asked.

"Oh, just help me put 1,000 roses into vases, and help spread those out all over the roof."

"OH MY GOD! Thats so cute!" Phoebe and Rachel said.

"Dude!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well, now I understand why you needed 4 people to help you with this." Ross said.

"Ya, so will you guys help?" Chandler asked.

"OF COURSE WE WILL!" They all screamed at him.

"Okay thank you guys so much! Oh Rachel I also need your help with one other thing."

"Sure, anything." Rachel said.

"Okay well could one of you stay downstairs in the lobby and make sure that Monica doesn't come up before we're done. So if she comes home from work early stall her." Chandler said to her.

"Sure, I'll take care of that." Rachel said.

"Okay, thank you guys so much for this. I really appreciate it."

 _The Next Night_

Monica was just about to walk into the apartment building. She had gotten off of work a little later than expected, so they had enough time to get everything set up upstairs. Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Ross were all in apartment 19. Rachel was waiting staring through the peep hole so she knew when Monica came home, and to make sure she read the note on the door.

Monica finally walked up the stairs exhausted. She was about to open the door but stopped when she looked up to see a note on it. The note read,

 _Dear Mon,_

 _Go to where you and me had our first real date._

 _Chandler_

For a second Monica just stood there processing what she just read. She had just figured out that they had their first real date on the roof. She was confused on why he wanted her to go up there. She took the note off the door and headed for the roof.

"Guys! She's going up to the roof!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah! Do you think she suspects anything?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't think so." Ross said. "From what Chandler said she's been really busy at work this week so she might have even forgotten it was their anniversary."

Monica was finally at the door to the roof. She opened the door and was completely shocked and taken away by what she saw when she opened the door. There was a line of rose petals leading up to a small table which had a candle lit dinner for two on it, and around the entire roof there were vases filled with about 5 roses each. She was in complete shock and was frozen at the door. She hadn't even fully walked onto the roof yet. The only thoughts that were going through her head was why did he do all of this. And then it her. TODAY WAS THEIR ANNIVERSARY! She couldn't believe she forgot. She finally walked in and saw Chandler standing in a tux holding a bouquet of roses. At this point she was on the verge of tears.

He walked over to her and said, "Happy 9 months!" He handed her the bouquet.

"Oh my god. How did you do all of this!"

"I got some help."

"I think this is seriously the sweetest thing anyones ever done for me." At this point she was crying tears of happiness. "I feel awful though."

"What, why?"

"Because I completely forgot about today."

"I hoped you would."

"But that's not okay. I can't believe I forgot. I mean you did all of this for me and I didn't even get you anything."

"Mon, you don't need to get me anything, ever. I already have everything I want. I have you."

At this point she was crying even harder now. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. After pulling away he pulled into a tight hug.

"I still can't believe you did all of this." She said.

"Well, it wasn't all me. You have 4 amazing friends you have to thank later for helping me."

"Well ya I'll thank them, but your the one who planned all of it. Plus, I love you the most anyway."

"I love you too!"

He lead her over to the table and pulled out a chair for her. "Would you like to join me?"

"I would love too!"

 **I don't know why but I feel like this sucked. So please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. The First Date

**Sorry for not updating this in like two weeks. I didn't expect to be away that long, but expect updates more often now. This idea was requested by** ** _Phoebe_**.

 _ **The First Date: Set Between TOW The Kips and TOW The Yeti**_

Monica was sitting down on the couch in her apartment flipping through a magazine, when Chandler walked in wearing a tux.

Monica turned around and said, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood." He replied.

She laughed. "So, why you so dressed up?"

"Oh, ya I have a date."

She looked at him completely confused and angry. "YOU HAVE A WHAT?!"

"Ya...with you." He smiled.

She sighed and just stared at him for a second. "Oh my god, have you lost your damn mind? And, no we don't have a date tonight."

"Ya we do. I just made it a surprise because we haven't actually had an official date yet."

She looked at him trying her hardest not to smile. "I really wish I could hate you."

"Does that mean that you'll go out with me tonight?"

She exhaled and said, "Ya, I guess so. Just let me go change, your obviously 10 times more dressed up than I am."

"No, Mon you don't have to change."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..don't change."

"Chandler, I look awful. I'm just in jeans and an old t-shirt."

"Mon, you look amazing right now!"

She smiled at him. "Seriously, just le-"

"Will you just trust me. You don't have to change."

"Ok, fine. So where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just give me your hand and close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to see where we're going."

"So, you want me to walk down the street with my eyes closed."

"We're not going down the street."

"So, where are we going?"

"Oh my god! Didn't we just go over this."

She laughed. "Okay, okay sorry, let's go."

He grabbed her hand and lead her out her apartment. Once they got outside she closed her eyes.

He lead her over to the stairs and said, "Mon, stairs. Be careful."

They walked up the stairs to the roof.

They were standing up on the roof when he finally told her, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and was shocked to see what was in front of her. There was a line of roses leading up to a candlelit dinner at the end of the roof.

"Oh my god. Is this all for me?" She asked feeling the tears coming to her eyes.

"Well, obviously. Who else would it be for?"

"This is seriously the sweetest things anyone's ever done for me."

"Well, your welcome. I just wanted to make our first date perfect. I'm sorry it's not at some big fancy restaurant."

"Are you kidding me. I would rather have our first date n private other than going out. And don't worry it's perfect. Thank you." She leaned up and gave him a kiss.

It quickly escalated into a hot, passionate kiss until Chandler pulled away. "Okay, as much as I would just like to do this all night. I kinda do have a dinner set up."

"Okay. But we're continuing where we left off after dinner." She said seductively walking over to table. He stood there for a second just thinking about how he was going out with some one as amazing as her. He walked over to her and pulled out her chair so she could sit down before sitting down himself.

"Wow, where did you get this." She asked gesturing to the food.

"I didn't get it anywhere, I made it."

"Chandler?"

"Fine, I got it from that place down the street."

"That's what I thought." She laughed.

They talked all night long and completely lost track of time. "Well, thank you for the best date I've ever had." She told him.

"Your welcome. And thank you for being so perfect that you loved it even though it was lame."

"Are you kidding me? That was so unbelievably sweet!"

From that night on they knew that neither of them wanted out of this relationship anytime soon.

 **I hope that was okay. I'm sorry for it being so short. I have some ideas for the next few chapters. Please review!**


	6. TOW The Date Decider

**I'm so happy you guys seem to be enjoying this story and thank you so much for reviewing!**

 _ **TOW The Date Decider: Set Between TOW Chandler's Work Laugh and TOW Joey's Bag**_

Chandler was sitting on one of the barcaloungers in his apartment when Monica walked in.

"Hey!" She said enthusiastically walking through the door.

He turned the chair around and replied with a "Hey!"

"Where's Joey?" She asked.

"He's on a date, and as far as I know he won't be home tonight." He replied suggestively.

"Oh really?" She said smiling.

"Does Rachel by any chance have plans tonight?"

"Actually, she's going out and staying at her moms tonight soo..."

"I like the sound of that!"

At this point she was standing right in front of him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the chair with him which made her slightly scream.

"Hey guess what?" She said to him out of nowhere.

'What?"

"I had a dream about you last night."

"Really?!" He asked suddenly more interested.

"Ya"

"Well, what happened?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, everyone else were on a trip, and you and me had made excuses so we didn't have to go. So we took a week off work to spend the entire time with each other. And this one night we were talking about what we should do that night and we both couldn't agree on what to do."

"Oh, that reminds me!" He interrupted. He looked at her and realized he had just interrupted her and said, "Oh, sorry. I just forgot about this thing I was gonna give you."

"Oh, well screw the dream, what was it?" She questioned.

"Here let me go get it." He said attempting to get up, but she didn't move. "You do know that means you have to get up."

"But I don't want to."

"Fine I have a solution, but you still have to get up. I promise you won't have to be standing for more than 15 seconds."

"Fine."

She got up and right after he got up and picked her up.

"Better?" He asked smiling.

"Ya, I guess I could live with this." She said smiling before leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the lips. He ran into his bedroom still holding her which made her start laughing. When he got into his room he put her down on this bed and went over to his closet to find the thing he was going to give her. He came out a few seconds later with a jar.

He handed it to Monica when she asked, "What is this?"

"Well, maybe if you looked at it before asking me you would know?" He said teasing her. She slapped him lightly on the arm.

She looked at it and noticed that on the front of the jar there was a heart shaped piece of paper that said "Date Night" on it. The jar was filled with red, yellow, orange, green, blue, and purple popsicle sticks. She was still kinda confused.

"Seriously, what is this?" She asked confused yet smiling at the same time.

"Look at the lid."

She looked at the top of the lid and saw that it had writing on it. It read:

 _Red- At Home_

 _Yellow- Places To Eat_

 _Orange- Planning Required_

 _Green- Out + About_

 _Blue- $40 Or Below_

 _Purple- $40 Or Above_

At this point she seriously couldn't stop smiling.

"Would you like to explain exactly what this is?" She asked.

"You seriously don't get it?"

"No, I do. I just really want to hear you explain it."

He smiled at her before saying, "Okay, so as you know we can never decide what to do for dates. So, I decided that I would put something together to make it easier for us. So every time we know we're gonna have a date or don't know what to do we can just pull a popsicle stick out and we'll do whatever it is that it says."

"That's so sweet of you to think of that." She said leaning to give him a quick peck.

"So, do you wanna try it out tonight?" He asked.

"Sure." She pulled a green stick out of the jar. She handed it to him to read.

"Go out in public and act as affectionate as we can to try and gross people out." He read. "Did I mention that some of them are really stupid."

She laughed and shook her head, "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had..." She looked at his face and knew he was disappointed. "Of course Im in!" The moment she said that his eyes lit back up.

 **Was that really stupid? Please review!**


	7. The Third Wheels

**Ok, I don't know how this ones gonna go but lets see what you guys think.**

 ** _The Third Wheels: Set Between TOW Where Ross Moves In and TOW All The Thanksgivings_**

"Hey. Is anybody else here?" Chandler asked walking into apartment 20.

Monica was standing the kitchen when he walked in and responded, "No."

"Oh thank god!" He ran over to where she was standing in the kitchen and kissed her. They kissed passionately until Chandler pulled away out of breath.

"Oh my god, I missed that." She said still out of breath.

"I know. We haven't done that in like two days. Why the hell did Phoebe have to stay over here!"

"I haven't gotten a second alone with you in the past two days. Why have our friends gotten all clingy."

"I don't know but Im sick of it!"

"Me too. And I don't know if we'll be able to do anything tonight either! Rachel's making me go out with her tonight. She claims that we haven't spent any time together in like 3 months."

"Crap! I forgot I have to go out with Joey tonight too." He looked down at his watch. "In fact I should be leaving with him in a half an hour and I really need to shower before I leave."

"I HATE THIS!"

"Alright, I have to go. This is the part I was dreading."

"Cant you just stay a little longer? You can shower in like 5 minutes anyways."

"I know, but I seriously have to go get ready."

"Can't you just shower over here, and then maybe I'll join you." She said seductively. "Rachel shouldn't be home for about an hour."

"Mon, don't make this harder than it already is. I would love to but if I do I don't think I'll be able to leave."

"Okay" She said disappointed.

"I promise, the second I get back I'll come over and see if your home." He gave her another kiss. "Bye"

"Bye. Dont do anything stupid."

"I won't. You better not either."

"I won't, I promise."

 _4 Hours Later_

Monica and Rachel were out walking in the city. The only difference was Rachel had hooked up with a guy. They were out at a bar and this guy came over and started to hit on her, so she decided that she would bring him along for the rest of the night. Monica was really getting frustrated her with her and was really bored but she didn't feel like fighting with her right now so she just walked a little ways behind them.

She felt someone tap her shoulder so she turned around. She turned around surprised to see Chandler standing there. When she saw him her face immediately broke out into a smile. He looked suggestively behind his shoulder and she immediately turned around and started walking with him.

He grabbed her hand and she said, "What happened with Joey?"

"Oh, I was third wheeled. He hooked up with some girl at the bar that we went to. Im assuming the same thing happened to you."

"Ya, Rachel hooked up with a guy too. To be honest I'm glad we were both third wheeled though."

"Me too...Oh my god, how did I forget to do this." He leant down and gave her a kiss. It wasn't quick but it wasn't too affectionate for public.

After pulling away she asked, "So, dinner?"

"Um, ya sure." His voice cracking in the middle of the sentence causing her to laugh.

They walked for a little while trying to find somewhere to eat before they finally stopped at a restaurant close to their apartment.

After sitting down at a table she said, "It's so weird that you happened to be in the same area as us."

"Ya I know. At first I just thought I was hallucinating because I hadn't gotten much time alone with you lately."

"Well at least we finally have time now."

They ate dinner and talked for a little while before they left and headed to Central Park. They strolled through the park for a little while not once letting go of the others hand.

They walked back to the apartment building and reached their doors.

"So, I don't think Joey or Rachel are gonna be home tonight." Chandler brought up suggestively.

"Oh, really. If that's the case can I come in for a drink...and some other stuff."

"After you." He said gesturing to the door.

They both walked into the apartment and Monica said, "You know I think I've been here before." All he could do was smile at her thinking about how much she has caught onto his sense of humor over the years.

She went over to grab something out of the fridge and he couldn't stop looking at her.

She turned around and saw him staring at her and said, "You know, if you keep looking at me like that we may not make it to the bedroom."

 **I don't think I've written something that sappy in a long time. Pllleeeeaaaassssseeeee** **review!**


End file.
